Take Me Home
by MyWorldDoesn'tEnd
Summary: Paul didn't know he wanted to be a father and have an imprint. That was until a young girl showed up at his house holding a letter that would change his life forever. That was until he spoke with an incredible woman about cereal. Within hours of finding out he's a dad, he meets his soul mate, and his life will never be the same again.
1. Prologue

**Take me Home**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES. ALL THE RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND OC'S.**

 **PROLOGUE**

"Are we there yet, Mummy?" asked a small girl from the passenger seat of a red VW as it drove down a dark highway. The girl was no older than three with light copper skin, curly black hair that sat low on her shoulders, and grey eyes framed by thick eyelashes.

The girl's mother, the driver of the old VW, doesn't respond to the girl; keeping her blood shot eyes fixed on the dark road ahead. The small girl pressed her lips together and fiddled with the hem of her pink t-shirt.

They had been traveling for well over a week and the girl was sick of being stuck in the small car; she wanted to run around and do something, anything. But the girl knew better than to keep asking questions because that only made her mother mad and sometimes sad.

They drove on long into the night, through small towns and short rain showers. The girl fell asleep after a while and woke when the sun started to rise. She stretched her arms as far as the car roof would let her before looking around. Massive trees stood either side of the car. Her mother drank from a travel cup of coffee as she steered the car down the twisty road.

The mother looked over at her child, noticing the girl was awake. "Almost there Sky. You're almost there." The woman's voice was laced with determination; surprising the girl.

"Almost where, mummy?" Sky wondered aloud.

Her mother took a long drink of her coffee as her other hand steered the car, before answering the patient girl. "La Push…" The name didn't sound familiar to the girl so she listened closely as her mother continued. "It's small; a total fishbowl of a town. The weather sucks but there's a beach and decent people. You'll like it there." The word 'you'll' made Sky wonder.

"You won't like it there?" She asked. Her mother went silent; her face turning hard.

"Put your shoes on, we're almost there," the older female said; changing the subject as some houses started to come into view. Sky sighed, bending down to do up the velcro on her dark sandals. By the time she looked up her mother was turning their car onto a short dirt drive way.

At the end of the driveway was a long mobile home that had been taken off its wheels and placed onto large bricks. Tall grass grow around the building making it look un lived in; the well-worn dirt track and large, shiny blue truck parked next to the house depicted another picture.

The woman stopped the car in front of the building, turning off the lights, but leaving the car running for a quicker getaway. "Get out," she told the girl. Sky unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car as told. She frowned at her shoes as they pressed into the soft soil.

Sky heard the back door of the car open and shut quietly before her mother appeared beside her with one of the few duffle bags that contained their belongings. The woman grabbed her daughter by her shoulder and pulled the girl towards the front steps of the mobile home.

"Now you listen," the mother hissed dropping the full bag on the lowest front step. "You stay right here-" she pushed Sky down to sit beside the bag before putting a folded-up page of paper in the girl's hands. "-And give this paper to the next person you see." The woman didn't have tears in her eyes, not a trace of emotion on her sharp face. "You are not to tell them anything about me, okay?" The girl was left confused, but nodded at her mother. The woman nodded back at her daughter before returning to her full height and turning to the car.

"When will you be back, mummy?" the girl questioned, but her mother didn't stop. She marched to the car, stepped in and without a second glance at her own child she drove away. Sky watched the car drive back down the small driveway and back onto the main road.

…

Jared marched from the tree line - annoyed that he had to come wake Paul up for the third time this week. Yes, they didn't have to do patrols as much as they once did; they hadn't seen any Cold Ones for months. But that didn't mean Paul was allowed to sleep in and only do patrols when he felt like it. Jared stopped mid stride as he saw a small girl sitting on his friend's door step.

"What the..." Jared muttered to himself as he continue to walk forward.

Sky's teeth clattered together as the cold wind blow rain into her face. She hoped the sun would come out and warm her up, but the clouds above only grow darker. She closed her eyes tightly and tried not to think about the cold.

Jared stopped in front of the small girl. She was shivering from the cold morning air and the light rain that was falling from the dark clouds above. He hated to think how long she had been out here. How had Paul not noticed her?

"Hey, Hun," Jared said, kneeling down to the girl's level. The girl looked at him with big doe eyes. "What are you doing out here?" Jared asked.

...

Sky had opened her eyes at the sound of the man's voice. The man before her looked scary, but his voice was warm and friendly. Her mother's words rang through her mind and she pulled the folded piece of paper from her pocket, and held it out to the man.

Jared took the folded paper from her small hand and unfolded it. The page was full, from top to bottom with cursive handwriting and small tear streaks making some words hard to make out. But the first line was clear as day. Too clear.

Dear Paul, this is your daughter...

"What? Paul!" Jared yelled; springing back to his full height without reading any further. The girl flinched out of fright.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she wimped. Jared's heart dropped when hearing how small and scared the girl sounded. He dropped back down in front of her.

"No, no honey it's okay. You did nothing wrong, I didn't mean to yell. I just... what's your name honey?" Jared asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"S-sky," she answered wiping small tears from her eyes.

"Okay Sky, let's try and get you inside. It's too cold for you to be out here. Okay?" He stood up, slowly this time, and held a hand out to the girl. Sky took his hand in both of hers and pulled herself to her feet.

Her fingers felt like ice agents his heated skin. Jared stepped up all four steps in one go, pulling Sky up next to him. Sky wasn't sure what was about to happen but if it meant getting out of the weather she was happy.

Jared banged on the front door several times before hearing Paul yell, "Give me a minute!"

"Paul, get out here right now!" Jared said loudly, but tried not to yell. He was worried about scarring Sky again.

"What!?" the previously sleeping Paul snarled as he flung the door open.

Paul scrunched his eyebrows, looking from his friend's worried and angry face, to the girl clinging onto Jared's hand, and then to the letter being held out to him. He took the letter from Jared and quickly read over the dark ink, trying to understand what was happening.

Dear Paul,

This is your daughter. Skyler Ray, she was born 18th of May 2008. She ruined my life. I know it's an awful thing for a mother to say about her own child, but it's true. I tried to change what I felt towards her, but nothing has worked. I'm scared that if I have her with me any longer I'll end up doing something I'll regret. If you don't believe she's your daughter do whatever test you want, but all roads will lead to the same end result. I hope she doesn't mess up your life like she has mine.

Yours truly...

There was no name. He flipped the page over and over in his hands, but there was no name of who this little girl's mother was.

 **AN: I've been going to post this story for a while now. But have been waiting for the right moment... now it is 1am on a school night and I am sick of reading over this story and telling my self it's no good. So I'm just going to post it and see what you think. Please leave a review of what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Take Me Home**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES. ALL THE RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND OC'S.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Sky sat on the plaid couch in Paul's living area. A small fan heater sat at her feet, blowing hot air onto her legs. A red towel was wrapped around her head and she held a cup of warm milk in between her hands.

While Paul began to freak out and try to convince himself this was all just a dream... Jared had made sure to get Sky dry and warm.

"This can't be happening," Paul said for the hundredth time, as he paced back and forth in his tiny kitchen. Jared sat back at the small round dining table, watching his long time friend freak out.

"Well it is," Jared said, pulling his phone out from his pocket.

"No, this is not happening." Paul pulled at his hair. "It can't be."

"Whatever you say," Jared muttered hitting Sam's number into his phone and pressing the call button. He lifted the phone to his ear; on the third ring Sam answered.

"What?" Sam grumbled from the other end of the phone, sounding like he had just been woken up.

"Sorry about waking you Sam but we got a problem," Jared said looking over at Sky.

"No we don't!" Paul yelled. Sky squished her eyes shut. She hated loud noises.

"Paul don't yell, you're scaring her," Jared hissed.

"Scaring who? Jared what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Apparently Paul's a father-"

"What!?" Sam yelled out on the other end of the line without thinking. There was some muffled talking on the other end of the line then a baby started crying. Sam cursed then started apologising to Emily for waking the baby.

"Jared, where are you?" Sam asked as there was movement in the background.

"Paul's trailer."

"I'll be there in five," Sam said before hanging up.

"Why did you call him?" Paul growled.

"I thought he might be able to talk some sense into you," Jared mused, as he texted Kim, telling her he got held up at Paul's but will be home later.

Sky peeked through her eyelashes at the two men. They both kept giving her wired looks. The man she had met outside, Jared the other man called him, seemed nice enough. The other man didn't seem as nice, he was really loud and couldn't seem to stand still. Sky wonder if he needed to pee or something like that because he was moving around a lot. The room went quite as the two men stopped talking.

She took the few moments of silence to look around the room better. At the other end of the trailer there was a small hall way and three closed doors. Then there was a small kitchen with red cupboards and black counter tops. A stack of pizza boxes were piled next to a rubbish bin at the end of the bench.

In the centre of the kitchen was a round table, made from dark wood. There were two chairs at the table, one of which Jared sat on. Then there was the living room. Which only consisted of the two seater couch Sky sat on - the bag her mother left with her was sitting next to her - a red recliner chair and an old box TV in the corner of the room, sitting atop of a wooded creat. The whole place felt empty, dark, and sad.

The other man, Paul, Jared called him, walked the few steps across the living room to stand in front of Sky. He towered over her, she had to crane her neck up to see his face.

"Did your mum say when she'll be coming back?" Paul asked. Sky shook her head. Paul turned to look at Jared before asking, "What am I meant to do with a kid?"

"You're acting like the world's ending," Jared muttered.

"I'm sorry did you miss something?" Paul said gesturing to the girl. "I think this is pretty close to the end of the world."

"Oh come on, look at her. She's so sweet," Jared smiled.

"Exactly, look at her, she looks nothing like me." Jared looked back and forth between the two for a moment.

"Well you too do have the same skin and hair colour-"

"So what? So does everyone else in La Push!" Paul defended.

"Well not everyone has your grey eyes, that's something you two have in common." Paul sent a death glare over his shoulder as the front door opened.

Sky watched as another man entertained the trailer. He looked much like the other two, only a little larger and older. Paul walked over to the new man and they spoke in hushed voices, looking over at her every few minutes.

"Sam I don't know what to do. I can't take care of a kid, I can't even take care of myself," Paul hissed. Sam just offered him a sympathetic smile as he shut the front door.

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you made one," Sam said.

"I was like eighteen and stupid," Paul muttered running his hands over his face.

"Well now your twenty-"

"And still stupid," Jared added. A tremble ran through Paul as he bared his teeth at Jared.

"Paul, calm down," Sam said placing a hand on Paul's shoulder. "We'll will help you get through this, but don't think that we'll be doing everything for you."

As the men talked to one another, Sky hoped down from the couch. She moved silently to the kitchen and placed the cup Jared had given her up next to the sink.

"Just tell me what to do, Sam!" Paul yelled. Sky didn't like that, she hoped her mum would be back soon so she could get away from his yelling.

Jared tried not to laugh at how pathetic Paul sounded. He flinched when a small hand touched his arm. "What do you need, Hun?" Jared asked as the girl took a step away from him. Neither of the other man had noticed the girl move either.

"I'm uh... I'm hungry," the girl said quietly.

"Jared why don't you take her to Emily's, you can take my truck. Paul and I will go to Forks police station, see what Charlie thinks we should do," Sam said.

"Sure," Jared smiled. He stood up, holding a hand out to Sky. She took his hand, following him past the other men and outside. It had stopped raining, and the clouds had thinned out making this place seem a lot more welcoming then it had earlier. Jared helped Sky up into the passenger seat of Sam's truck. The girl buckled herself in without needing to be told.

Jared shut her door and then went and got into the driver's seat. He started the truck and backed out of Paul's driveway before Sam had ever gotten Paul outside. As he drove to Emily's Jared tried to think of something to talk about with the girl.

"I'm sorry Paul was yelling. You don't like loud noises do you?"

"Loud is bad," Sky whispered.

"He's just a bit... upset," Jared thought that was as good as word as any to describe Paul at this very moment.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Sky asked, biting her lip nervously.

"He's just surprised to meet you. That's all," Jared said as he turned down Emily's driveway.

"I don't like him," Sky muttered.

"He takes a bit of getting use too. Don't worry, once you get to know him you'll like him." Jared parked the truck next to a small cottage.

Sky didn't see why it mattered if she liked Paul or not, he was just a stranger. Once her Mummy came back she would probably never see these people again. She hoped her mum would be back soon.

 **AN: I can't believe how much support and how many reviews I got on this story! Please keep up the amazing work, the more you follow, favourite, and review, the fast I will update.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you have a nice day/ night.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Take Me Home**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES. ALL THE RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND OC'S.**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Sky instantly loved Emily. She was friendly, funny, kind, soft spoken and an amazing cook. Sky sat happily at the large dining table, munching away on the fluffiest pancakes she had ever eaten. Jared sat next to her, eating much faster than she could. She had lost count of how many pancakes he'd already had.

Emily chatted away to her. She wasn't really listening, but she nodded her head as though she was hanging onto every word the older woman was saying.

Embry walked into the house looking for food, before he had to go to work. He wasn't surprised to see Jared at Emily's dining table, already eating - he had after all just left night patrol. But Embry stopped in his tracks when he saw the little girl sitting next to Jared.

"Who's the kid belong to?" Embry asked, taking a seat on the opposite side of the table, across from the girl.

"Paul," Emily chuckled, still not believing that such a sweet little girl could have been fathered by a hot-headed man like Paul.

"Yeah right," Embry laughed.

"No joke," Jared said between bites.

"I thought Quil was also dropping by this morning?" Emily questioned, looking at the door way.

"Oh yeah. He got a little tied up with some family problem. Apparently, his sister showed up yesterday and his mothers a mess," Embry said as he filled his plate.

"I didn't know Quil had a sister," Emily said, bringing some more food to the table.

"I didn't know Paul had a daughter," Embry said as he started eating.

"Seriously Embry. How did I not know Quil had a sister?" Emily asked, sounding almost hurt.

"He hasn't seen her in over a decade. Says she won't be staying around too long either," Embry shrugged before looking at the girl on the other side of the table. "What's your name, sweet heart?"

The girl looked up at him with a nervous glint in her eyes. "Sky," she said quietly.

"Oh, cool name, I'm Embry. How old are you, Sky?" She held up three fingers and Embry smiled. "Three, that's a good

age, nothing to worry about. No school - just a lot of free time to nap and play." Sky shrugged, having nothing to say. She took another bight of food as the room went back to silence for a few peaceful moments.

"Mum, Ben is crying again," Tyler mumbled sleepily as he shuffled down the staircase. Tyler was Sam and Emily's oldest son. He turned four last month, but even at this young age he was already turning out to be a carbon copy of his father with an attitude much like his mother.

Sky's eyes snapped in Tyler's direction. The boy rubbed sleep from his eyes as he walked to the kitchen, but stopped when he saw Sky. He didn't know what to think of the new face at the table. Emily left the kitchen and walked quickly up the stairs to check on her youngest child.

Embry smiled, looking between the two young children. "Tyler and Sky, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes Ty-"

"Embry," Jared wined. "Grow up." Embry laughed at Jared's obvious annoyance.

"Oh, come on Jared. You've got to admit that it would be pretty funny - Sam's son marrying Paul's daughter. God, I would love to be a fly on the wall when they announce it."

The two children looked oddly at the grown men, not understanding what they were talking about in the slightest. Tyler ignored them and walked over to Sky, a smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Tyler," he said, climbing up onto the chair next to Sky.

"I'm Sky," the shy girl shuffled uncomfortably in her seat. Tyler didn't notice and began talking away to the girl, eager to have someone his own age to talk to. He asked her a lot of questions: How old was she? What was her favourite TV show? Why was she here? How long was she staying for? Sky kept her answers short, one or two words at most. She just shrugged her shoulders when she didn't know the answer to a question.

Jared laughed when he took a moment to watch the two. "Yeah, I guess that would be kind of funny."

"What would be funny?" Emily asked as she walked back into the room, baby Ben in her arms.

"Oh nothing," Jared said, shaking his head as he and Embry shared a smile. Emily gave the boys a questing look, but didn't say anything else as she went back to cooking, doing everything with one hand, bubbly baby held firmly in the other arm.

An hour later, everyone was done eating. Emily had put food aside for Sam, and began to wash the dishes. Embry had left a few minutes earlier, needing to get to the garage he was part-owner of.

A truck pulled into the driveway a few moments later, Sam and Paul walked in through the front door. Paul looked stern, but Sam wore a happy smile as he saw his wife and sons. Sam walked over to the baby bouncer in the living room - passing Jared, who sat on the couch watching the television - and picked Ben up from the colourful bouncer chair.

Paul stood by the front door, eyes locked on Sky. The girl was sitting on a beanbag chair on the far side of the living room. Tyler had pulled out all his toys, showing each of them to Sky.

Sky couldn't believe how much this boy could talk.

"How'd it go?" Emily asked in a whisper as Sam walked over to her.

"Tyler," Sam said getting his son's attention. "Why don't you go show Sky the toys in your room." The boy nodded eagerly.

"Come on, Sky," Tyler said grabbing the girl's hand and pulling her up to her feet.

Sky stumbled along after Tyler as he pulled her through the maze of toys, and up stairs.

Jared chuckled, switching off the television and turning his attention to Sam as he began to talk.

"Well, we filled out a report. Charlie said there's not much we can do without her mother's name to work with. He said Paul could, uhm... hand her over to child services - let them deal with it. If Paul did that, she would probably be put into some form of temporary care, but if her mother doesn't return in a few weeks, paperwork will be filed to place her in foster care."

"You didn't say yes to that, did you?" Emily asked, looking across the room at Paul.

Paul couldn't meet Emily's eyes and looked down at his feet.

"I said I would see how the weekend goes, and get back to them," Paul muttered.

"No," Sam said, disagreeing. "He said yes, but Charlie said social workers wouldn't be able to collect her until Monday, so I said we would look after her until then. We meaning Paul."

"How could you say yes to that?" Emily asked Paul, looking very disappointed in him.

"I didn't ask for this!" Paul yelled, turning and marching out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Jared shook his head as he followed his friend.

"Paul!" Jared called as he walked out onto the porch. "You can't run away from this!"

"Watch me," Paul hissed as his body began to tremble even more.

"Oh come on Paul! She doesn't even know you're her father!" Paul stopped in his tracks, almost at the tree line now, and turned back to Jared.

"I'm not her-" He paused. "Wait, what do you mean she doesn't know?" His anger turned to confusion, but his face stayed rigged with annoyance.

"Paul, she has no idea what's going on. As far as she knows, her mother just dropped her off with a bunch of strangers and will be back for her soon. Look-" Jared sighed. "Just take care of her for the weekend. It's only two days, and then you can get rid of her first thing Monday, if that's what you really want."

"Jared, I can't do this." Paul threw his arms in the air in frustration.

"Just talk to her. This having kids thing isn't as complicated as you think it is."

 **AN: I can't believe how much support this story has already had, it's really amazing! So I am so sorry about how long it has taken me to update, I hope you can understand I had some beta problems but not to worry, I have now got a new beta so the only wait for the next chapter will be my own writing.**

 **If you haven't already follow and favourite, let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you have a good night/day.**


	4. Chapter 3

Take Me Home

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES. ALL THE RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND OC'S.**

 **CHAPTER Three**

Paul stood quietly in the door way of Tyler's bedroom for a moment, watching the two kids. Sky sat back against the wall, her eyes following Tyler around the room as he talked about all the different objects in his room.

Paul wasn't sure what to say to get the boy to stop talking. So he simply knocked on the open door. Both of the kids heads snapped in his direction.

"Arr Tyler, your mum wants you to go clean up your toys downstairs," Paul said, just wanting the boy out of the room. Tyler sighed, the smile on his face dropping a little.

"Okay, I'll be right back Sky," Tyler said to, the girl on the floor before running out of the room, past Paul and down the stairs.

Sky stared blankly at Paul and he did the same back. It was an undeclared staring contest that Sky won. Paul wasn't able to hold her hard stare for too long. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to think of something to say, Jared said this was easy, liar. He sighed, walked over and dropped down on the floor next to Sky.

"Look kid, I umm… I don't know why but your mum wants me to look after you for a while-"

"Do you know when she's coming to get me?" The girl looked up to him, eyes wide open.

"Arr sorry, I don't know." Sky looked back down at her hands, her face falling in sadness. Paul's heart sank when he saw the look on Sky's face. "But I- I'm sure she'll be back soon and until then you will be staying with me. You okay with that?" He questioned. Sky looked back up at him and shrugged her shoulders. "I'll take that as a yes then." Paul stood up and held a hand out for Sky. The girl slowly placed her small hand in Paul's massive one and he easily lifted her to her feet.

They walked down stars side by side and it was only when Emily gave Paul a bright smile that he realised he was still holding onto Sky's hand. He let go instantly, stepping away from the small girl.

"We're leaving now, thanks for your help," Paul said awkwardly.

"Bye Sky," Tyler yelled, waving at the girl. Sky waved a quick good bye to the boy before following Paul outside.

The drive to Paul's place seemed to take forever as the silence stretched on between the two. When they reached his house, they went inside and Paul flicked on the TV. "You like TV right?" Paul asked. Sky shrugged taking a set on the sofa. "Well if you don't just change the channel, or something," Paul dropped the TV remote on the seat next to her and then went down the hallway, stopping at the door to the spare bedroom.

The room was nothing special. The walls were painted a dark green, on the back wall was a large window that looked out to the forest. Under the window was a single bed and next to it there was a dark wood dresser with a lamp sitting on top of it. It would be enough for the weekend.

Paul put some new sheets on the bed, and opened the window to let some fresh air into the room.

His stomach growled at him in hunger. Paul didn't have to look to know there was little to no food in the house. So he called Emily and she answered after a couple of rings.

"Quick question."

"Yes?" She asked.

"What do kids eat?" There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment while Emily tried to find words to respond with.

"Are you serious?"

"Umm, yes."

"Why don't you just go to the grocery store and let her pick out things she likes, I'm sure she'll tell you what she likes if you just ask." Emily sighed. "Really as long as it's not poisonous or alcoholic it's okay for her to have. Just don't let her have too much sugar."

"Too easy. Bye Em."

"Bye Paul." He hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket. Paul looked over at Sky. "Come on, field trip time kid." Sky followed him without saying anything. They rode to the store in silence. Paul tapped his fingers against the steering wheel the whole time, trying to think of something to talk to the girl about but nothing came to mind.

Once in the store Paul grabbed a trolley and began to fill it with things he wanted. "Get whatever you want kid," he said to Sky. The girl followed him quietly, as thought she was his shadow. She didn't make any moves to get anything for herself until Paul stopped by the fridge with all the cold meat in it. Sky hated the sight of raw meat, all bloody looking. She went looking for something she would rather eat.

She walked through the small halls of the grocery store, hand in hand as her eyes scorched the shelves. After a few minutes of searching she found what she was looking for at the other end of the store. A shelf filled with brightly coloured boxes of cereal. She smiled and walked over to the shelf, taking note of the other person in the hallway, a woman in her early twenties.

The new female had the Quileute features; copper skin, black hair, high cheek bones and eyes so dark they were almost black. Sky liked the way the woman smiled as she placed objects in her shopping basket. She looked friendly. Sky felt happy looking at the colourful clothes the stranger wore, the complete opposite to anything her mother would ever wear. The woman had on a long flowery dress that floated around her ankles, and a bright red jacket to match. Sky's mother usually dressed in dark colours and the young girl couldn't remember ever seeing her mother in a dress.

Sky quickly turned her attention back to the shelves as the woman's eyes glanced over at her. Sky knew it was rude to stare and didn't want to get in any trouble for it. She kept her eyes on the cereal and scorched for something she recognised. Once she found the one she wanted she reached to get it off the shelf, but even on her tippy toes she was unable to get to it.

Sky was caught off guard when an arm reached out and grabbed the box she had been trying to reach. She looked up to find the brightly coloured woman standing beside her, holding the box of cereal out to her. Sky hesitated for a few moments before taking the box from the woman's hands.

"Thank you," she said and the woman offered her a kind smile.

"Your very welcome sweetie."

"Sky!" A voice yelled in alarm from the other side of the store. Sky's head snapped in the direction of the voice and the woman's smile softened.

"I'm guessing that's you." Sky nodded her head. "She's over here!" The woman said loud enough to be heard from the other end of the store but it wasn't quite a yell.

Seconds later Paul appeared at the end of the hallway. His eyes immediately locked on Sky, he didn't even notice the woman behind her.

"Sky, what are you doing, I told you to stay put," Paul said walking up to the girl.

"No you didn't." Sky didn't think she had done anything wrong. He never stated that she had to stay by his side, all he said was get whatever you want.

"Well I meant to." For a second Paul thought he had lost the small girl, that something bad could have happened to her. Now that he saw she was perfectly fine, he was feeling kind of stupid for over reacting. Paul looked up from Sky as he heard a soft laugh.

"I'm guessing you are only a weekend dad." He smiled at her, it was a goofy smile different from the charming smirk he usually had on around women.

"Ah, yeah, I guess you could say that. Hi, I'm Paul," he said holding out a hand.

"Addison," she smiled shaking his hand.

"Addison…" Paul whispered to quietly for human ears to hear. "Are you umm… new to town?" he asked. He had never seen her before, he was sure he would remember a woman like her.

"Just moved here yesterday."

"Well then welcome to La Push."

"Thanks. You know you really shouldn't let her eat that if you don't like her running off. There's so much sugar in that stuff that she won't be able to stand still." Paul looked down at the box of cereal in Sky's arms then back to Addison.

"Duly noted."

"Umm I better keep moving but it was nice meeting you both. Bye sweetie."

"Bye," Paul smiled.

"I was talking to Sky," Addison laughed.

"Oh yeah, of course."

"Bye Paul," Addison finally turned away from the two and left them to get back to grocery shopping.

"She seems nice," Sky said once she could no longer see Addison. Paul couldn't help but nod his head in agreement.

 _ **AN: Sorry this update took so long. I just lost track of time. Between starting a new job, finishing my last sumester of school and starting my own business... I just couldn't find the time.**_

 ** _I hope you like this chapter! Let me know your favourite part!_**

 ** _The more reviews the faster I will update. This chapter is proof of that! I was gonna finish this chapter in another two or so weeks when things slowed down a bit but due to a review I got inspiration and finshed this chapter._**

 ** _Thanks for reading! Hope you have a nice day/ night!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Take Me Home**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES. ALL THE RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND OC'S IN THIS STORY.**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

Sky's stomach was full, she had showered and changed into her PJs and now she was lying in a real bed for the first time in days. But she still couldn't sleep. The room was dark and the sun had set a few hours ago. The bed was soft and the sheets were fluffy. She was still unable to rest.

Most of the time she could sleep anywhere, anytime. But not tonight, not here. She missed her Mum, she missed their old car, she missed the bedroom she had once had. Sky crawled out from under the covers and cautiously stepped out of the bed room and down the hall way.

Paul sat slouched back on the lounge, a cold beer in one hand and the TV remote in the other hand. He didn't notice Sky walk up to him until she spoke," I can't sleep." Her voice was small and sad. Paul sat up, looking over at the small girl.

" Umm well... do you need a drink or something?" he suggested.

"No, I said I couldn't sleep not that I was thirsty," Sky said confused as to why he was offering her a drink.

"Okay then. What do you want?" He asked. Sky shrugged.

"Can I watch TV with you?" She asked, her hands playing with the red trim of her Micky mouse shirt.

"Sure kid," Paul said patting the empty space on the chair next to him. Sky walked over and pulled herself up onto the seat and sat as far away from Paul as she could possibly be. "Do you know anything about football?" Sky shook her head.

"Okay well the guys in the maroon and yellow are trying to get the ball across the blue and white guys line and the blue and white guys have to stop them." Sky nodded her head in understanding even though she didn't really understand the game. Paul continue to explain things about the game and Sky acted like she knew what he was saying but really sports were something she didn't have much to do with.

When the game clock was almost out of time Sky could tell Paul was getting excited. He sat on the edge of the couch. Eyes glued to the screen as one of the guys dressed in maroon and yellow raced to the other end of the field. As time ran out the guy with the ball jumped across the other team's line winning the game for the Redskins.

Paul jumped up shouting in joy. Sky flinched and yelped in shock. Her cheeks went bright red as Paul's eyes snapped to her. "Sorry," Sky said. She couldn't get off the couch quick enough, and she ran back to her room, almost falling over in the process. She shut the door behind her and crawled back into bed where she started to sob into her pillow.

Paul knocked on the door but didn't get a response. Slowly he opened the door, he could hear the girl's soft sobs coming from under the covers. "Kid," he said gently. "I'm sorry kid I didn't mean to scare you." He walked over to the bed and knelt on his knee next to the bed. He pulled the covers down from over Sky's head. "Why are you crying?"

"I want mummy," Sky sobbed. She looked at him with large watery eyes and Paul's heart dropped.

"Its okay kid, she'll be back before you know it," Paul assured. He reached out his hand and brushed hair out of the girl's face.

"Why did she leave me? What did I do wrong?" Her voice was muffled as she dug her head into the pillow.

"Look at me," Paul said softly grabbing Sky's head and tilting it to look at him. "You did nothing wrong. Absolutely nothing," he repeated the words." Do you understand? You did nothing wrong. "Sky sniffled, then reached out her arms and wrapped them around Paul's neck. Paul was shocked and it took him a moment to return the hug.

Sky was still crying. He wrapped his arms around her tightly." Sh... you did nothing wrong. You hear me... Sky, you did nothing wrong." Paul sat up onto the bed and Sky shuffled into his lap, not unlocking her arms from his neck.

Soon her sobs softened and her breathing slowed, her arms loosened their grip around Paul's neck. Paul knew the girl had tired herself enough to sleep. He slowly moved Sky back onto the bed. He stood up and pulled the covers back up over the small girl. Her cheeks were still red from crying.

Paul laid awake for hours that night just thinking. He didn't want a kid. He couldn't raise a kid. Even if he wanted to keep her, he could hardly look after himself let alone a kid. She would be better off with someone else, anyone else, than with him. But as he thought about those grey eyes, full of tears looking up at him. He couldn't deny those were his eyes.

Some woman believed that Sky was his blood, how could he say goodbye to the last blood he had left. Both his parents were gone, he didn't have any siblings and the only other family he had ever met was a distant uncle who was probably also dead by now. If Sky was really his daughter that would mean she was the only family he had left.

Paul didn't know what to do. He couldn't imagine raising a kid. He had never been so confused about anything in his life. If he kept her it wasn't just his life he would mess up but hers as well. He didn't even know if Sky wanted to stay with him or not, whatever he did seemed to scare her, she probably hated him.

With all these thoughts going on in his head Paul was starting to lose his battle with sleep.

~ Morning~

When Sky woke up the next morning she was confused as to where she was for a few moments until she remembered the events of the day before. She pulled herself out of bed and walked across the cold wooden floors. She cracked open her door and was immediately met by the sound of voices down the hallway. She was still to drowsy to hear what they were saying but she heard a female's voice and her first thought was "Mum".

She raced from her room and down the short hall way, only to come to an instant halt when she reached the main room. At the dinning table sat Paul, Jared, and a woman she had never meet. The hope she had in her heart about seeing her mother instantly dropped, and she felt almost ill.

All three adults turned to look at her. Jared and the woman both smiled warmly at her whiles Paul's face was set into a hard frown.

"Good morning Sky," Jared said but Sky didn't respond. "Ah, this is Kim," Jared gestured to the woman sitting next to him.

"Hi Sky, it's nice to meet you." She looked friendly enough but Sky still made no move to respond.

"Go get changed we're going to the beach," Paul said ignoring Sky's sad expression. She nodded her head okay.

"Do you need any help?" Kim asked.

The young girl shook her head and dashed back to her room.

 **AN:I know I say it every time but sorry for the late update. At the moment I'm working a full time job and two part time jobs as well as my own business so free time is few and far between.**

 **I hope you like this chapter! It was bit of a fuller but it will get better I promise.**

 **The more reviews the faster I will update but while you wait go check out my other stores.**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you have a nice day/ night!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Take Me Home**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES. ALL THE RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND OC'S IN THIS STORY.**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

Paul's eyes flickered over to the passenger side of the car. Sky was silent, she sat with her knees pulled to her chest and her eyes staring longingly out the window.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked. He hadn't heard her say anything all morning, not one word.

Sky shook her head in response. He looked over at her again and could see unshed tears in her eyes and a quiver in her lip. He pulled the car over and turned his body to look at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked again. For a lot of minutes they sat in silence until it was clear to Sky the car wasn't moving till she gave him an answer.

"How long am I staying with you?" She asked looking over at Paul.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Why did my mum leave me here with you?" She asked the question that had been on her mind since she arrived yesterday.

"Look I... She..." Paul took a deep breath. "I'm your dad." Sky's face scrunched up with confusion.

"No your not." Paul's face also scrunched up with confusion as well.

"The letter your mum left said I was."

"You're not my dad."

"What makes you so sure?" Paul asked.

"Mummy said my dad was super man. Your not super man."

"Huh?" Paul could have almost laughed at what the girl said if he hadn't been so surprised by it.

"Mummy said he would come and save us one day. Fly us home to his mansion. I would get powers like him so I could fight the bad people. Your not my dad."

Paul was speechless. What could he really say to that? She had clearly built up some emotional attachment to a story her mother had once told to comfort her.

He started the car and continued driving towards First beach.

Jared was standing in the parking lot waiting for them when they finally arrived at the beach.

"What took you guys so long? You were right behind us," Jared asked as Paul stepped out of the car.

"We had to stop and have a little chat," Paul said shutting his door.

"Oh yeah?" Jared asked as he and Paul walked around to Sky's side of the car.

"Yeah, I told her I was her dad-"

"Really?" Jared was surprised.

"Yep and she didn't believe me. Apparently her Mum told her that her dad was super man."

"What?" Jared laughed.

"This is not a joke. She believes it," Paul hissed as he opened Sky's door. He reached to help her out of the truck but she pushed his hand away and jumped out by herself.

The two men watched as Sky's eyes locked on the water and grow wide with awe.

"Have you ever been to the beach before Sky?" Jared asked. She shook her head no and he smiled. "You'll enjoy it. Just don't go in the water it's cold to swim today."

"What are you talking about? It's cold everyday," said Paul shutting the door and following Jared and Sky to the beach.

"Tyler is here, as well as Clair so you will have other kids to play with." Sky didn't like the sound of having to play with other kids. She hadn't spent to much time with other kids so she probably wouldn't know the games they played, what if she got something wrong? Would they laugh at her?

The rest of the pack had already arrived and set up tables and chairs around a pile of sticks that would latter turn into a fire. As soon as Tyler saw Sky he ran up to her, a grin on his face.

"What took you so long? Mum said you would be here hours ago." He grabbed Sky's hand and before she had the chance to pull away from his touch he started to pull her away from Jared and Paul. "Come on Sky, I want to show you the rock pools."

"Don't get to close to the waves," Emily warned.

"Don't worry I'll go with them," Clair said following as Taylor dragged Sky away from the group and towards the end of the beach.

"How are things going?" Sam asked once the kids were out of ear shot.

"Okay I guess," Paul shrugged falling back into one of the empty chairs.

"It would be easier if Paul didn't have such big shoes to fill in the father figure side of her life," Jared chuckled sitting down next to Kim.

"Huh?" Kim asked looking at her imprint with confusion.

"I told her I was her dad," Paul admitted.

"That's great," Emily smiled at Paul's accepting progress.

"She told me I wasn't her dad, super man was," Paul frowned. Their was a few chuckles around the group.

"You know kids grow out of thing. I'm sure it's just a phase," Emily smiled. "Don't let that be the reason you don't keep her. She'll warm up to you soon Paul."

"Why wouldn't you keep her?" Kim asked her face falling at she looked over at Paul.

"It may be better for her if I hand her over to child services," Paul said looking at the sand, not able to look anyone in the eye.

"You can't just give away family," said Sarah, Collins imprint, looking very up set at the statement.

"I'm not just giving her away like an unwanted pet," Paul hissed. "She would be going with people who could find her a good home. I still haven't decided anything yet."

"Whatever you chose Paul I'm all for it. You probably have another ten kids out there anyway you don't know about, why settle for the first one to turn up on your door step," Quil said. Paul hadn't seen much of Quil over the last few days and he was cought off guard with how out of character he sounded. Must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed Paul presumed.

"Not funny," Paul said.

"Hey you got one kid you didn't know about who knows how many more you have."

"Shut up," Paul growled.

Quil opened his mouth to say more but his phone started to ring. Quil pulled his phone from his pocket and growled as he saw the number. Without thinking he threw his phone down the beach as hard as he could.

"You gonna get that?" Paul asked.

"Shut up Paul!" Quil yelled.

"What? A one night stand won't leave you alone?" Paul grinned.

"No, worse. His sister." The whole group turned at the sound of the female's voice. Due to all the talking, growling and loud ocean noises they hadn't heard her approach. "Quil we need to talk, now."

Paul turned around to see the woman he had met yesterday in the grocery store. She ware a long black skirt and the same red leather jacket she had on yesterday. She didn't look at him or anyone else, her eyes were fixated on Quil.

"So you're following me now?" Quil asked.

"Well you quit taking my calls so yeah I'm following you until you stop being a baby and talk to me like an adult," she said, hands on hips, all business. Quil leapt to his feet.

"Just leave already!" Quil yelled, he was slightly shaking. Paul had never seen Quil get so worked up before, he was usually pretty calm. What had this girl done to him?

"Quil calm down," Sam said getting off of his chair, ready to step in if things got out of hand.

"Shut up Sam!"

"Sam?" Addison asked finally takeing note of the people around Quil. "Leah? Shit long time no see," Addison said with a small smile as her eyes landed on her old friends.

"Good to see you too," Leah said.

"Addison leave," Quil snarled.

"Come on Quil five minutes, that's all I ask, then I'm gone. Other wise I'm gonna be here for a while." Quil glared at his sister for a long moment before he gave in.

"You got two minutes, make them count," Quil marched away from the group and Addison quickly followed him, already talking about something Paul didn't understand.

"Since when has Quil had a sister?" Seth asked what most of the group were thinking.

"Addison's a few years older than Quil, no one really knows why her and her father left. There were a lot of stories going around back then," Sam said. Him and Leah were the only two in the group who were both old enough and lived in La Push when Addison had left town.

"Like what?" Collin asked.

"There was a car crash that's all I know for sure, after that they just both went away. I don't even remember getting to say goodbye," Leah said as she watched the siblings walk away.

"I wonder where she's been all this time," said Sam.

"Twenty years next month since they left," Leah said.

"And the only person who actually knows what happened is currently leaving," Seth pointed out. Everyone looked back over in the direction the two siblings had gone. Their conversation was now over and as Addison left the beach Quil returned to the group with a scowl on his face.

"So how'd it go?" Paul asked.

"Fucking fantastic. The wicked witch is riding her broom stick home first thing tomorrow."

"What did she want?" Sam asked.

"She wants me to go to meet my father. The lazy basted couldn't even drive himself down here to tell me in person that he wanted to meet me. He sent the golden haired child instead," Quil rambled.

"Don't you think your being a bit mean to her. Sounds like you should be mad at your dad than her," Emily said.

"Mean?" Quil scoffed. He opened his mouth again but was cut off by a scream for help.

 **Author Notes:**

 **Fun fact #1: Sky's name was originally Addison and Addison's name was originally Sky. Do you think if their names had been the other way around the story would be any different?**

 **Fun fact #2: Last week I wrote a few notes on how this story will end. I am betting big money I will make everyone cry, not saying if they will be happy** **tears or sad tears but there will be tears.**

 **Fun fact #3: I saw fun facts on another fanfic I'm reading and loved the idea so though I wanted to give it a go.**

 **And for every three fun facts about the story there will be three true fact about me.**

 **True fact #1: I live in a small mining town in central QLD Australia.**

 **True fact #2: I hated Twilight till I re-watched it in 2015 after finding a really cool fan fiction about it, then I was addicted. I love the pack but hate Bella.**

 **True fact #3: I am a girl and I will be 18 on the 18th of August this year.**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Haven't started on the next chapters yet but hopefully there won't be to long of a wait.**

 **Hope you have a nice day/night, thanks for reading don't forget to leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Take Me Home**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES. ALL THE RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND OC'S IN THIS STORY.**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

Paul's heart stopped. Everyone's heart stopped.

"Help!" Came the cry once more. It was Claire's voice. They could see the girl down the other end of the beach jumping up and down waving her arms. The pack was off in seconds, the imprints following as fast as they could. Sam, Paul and Quil all led the way reaching the other end of the beach first.

Quil went straight to his imprint. "What happened? Are you hurt?" He asked Claire, she was dripping wet.

"Where's Tyler?" Sam asked, eyes looking all around but not seeing his son anywhere.

"Sky!" Paul yelled but got no response.

"Their over here. They fell," Claire said pointing towards the area where the rock pools ended and the waves crashed with anger against the rocks. Claire grabbed Quil's arm and dragged him in the direction she was pointing. Paul and Sam were already moving in that direction, their eyes darting all around looking for the missing children. They began yelling their names, as the sent of blood mixed with the ocean air.

"Dad!" Sam's mind flooded with relief as he heard his sons voice.

"Tyler! Tyler where are you!?" Sam yelled, he could still not see the boy.

"He's down here," Claire yelled. She had led Quil to one of the higher rocks and was pointing out in front of it where Tyler stood on a low-lying rock father down. They boy was being hit by hard waves, barely able to stay standing. He clung to his left arm, it looked broke, Sam could also see blood was all over his son's arms.

"Where's Sky!" Paul yelled at Claire as Sam rushed to his sons aid.

"She got swept away!" Tyler cried. "It's my fault, it's my fault." The boy sobbed as his father finally reached the rock he was stranded on. Sam picked up his son and retreated from the water's edge.

Paul didn't hesitate, Claire pointed to a patch of water and he dove.

It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the dark water but as soon as they did he saw the pink of Sky's jacket. She wasn't moving, slowly, she was sinking into the dark water. She had run out of air.

Paul pulled himself through the water towards the girl's small limp body. All he could hear was his heart beating, and all he could see was her. It felt like the whole ocean separated the two of them. It took Paul just a few seconds to reach her. but time had slowed down for him and it felt like hours before he had a grasp on her arm. As soon as he had her Paul was swimming towards the shore.

Jared was on the edge of the rocks looking for Paul and Sky. Other members of the pack looked back along the beach in case current had moved them. Sam had rushed Tyler back to Emily and now they were headed to Forks hospital. Quil had also gotten Claire back to the beach and away from the crashing waves.

Jared didn't notice he was holding his own breath until he saw Paul finally break the service of the waves with a gasp of breath. Paul pushed Sky towards Jared, "Take her, Take her," Paul screamed. Jared pulled the girl from the water and his heart stopped when he saw her eyes were shut and she wasn't breathing.

Paul pulled himself up onto the rocks, his mind, a mess of thoughts. He grabbed Sky from Jared's arms, putting her over his shoulder and patting her on the back, trying to get water off her chest, as he ran for the beach. Jared was by his side, and once on the beach, Embry, Kim, and Seth were also there.

"Oh my gosh," Kim gasped. "She's blue. She needs mouth to mouth resuscitation." They had all seen it in movies but no one was trained. That didn't stop Paul though, what other options did he have, try and save her or leave her to surely die if she wasn't dead already.

He laid the girls limp body down on the sand and began to push up and down on her chest, he was worried he would break her. In front of him here, she looked so small, so delicate, her face blue, her eyes closed, her skin ice cold.

After several compression Paul opened Sky's mouth and blow air into her mouth.

Kim was crying and Jared was hugging her tightly, the sound of sirens could faintly be heard in the distance.

Paul returned to chest compression and for the first time in his life he felt helpless. He repeated the process three more times leading to no results. He was sure she was gone, they all were. How could he have let this happen?

...

Sky POV

She didn't know how it happened, one minute she was listening to Tyler talk about all the things he had found in the rock pools over the years, and the next a wall of water was knocking her to the ground. She heard Claire yelling and saw Tyler running towards her. And then all she saw was water, and all she felt was cold, as another wave fell over her and pulled her off the rocks.

She couldn't move, her body was frozen and the salt water stung her eyes. She could feel her body sinking, her lungs burning for air, and heard only her heartbeat. Time seemed to slow down, to almost stop. There was a light above her, she knew that was the service, but all she could do was watch it get blurry and dark as she sunk deeper.

She didn't really know what was going to happen next. She was still too young to comprehend death, to understand the likely hood that this would be her final moments on earth. She wondered if super man would finally save her. That was her last thought before she fell unconscious.

The next thing she saw was a bright light, the eyes of the person who saved her, and then once more she returned to the cold darkness.

...

"How... doing..."

"Doctor... improving... How... Paul doing?"

"He blames... doesn't want... see her."

Sky woke to the sound of voices, she felt tired and could only pick up bits and pieces of the conversation. She definitely wasn't in the water any more. She was warm and cozy, on a soft bed in the middle of a white room.

"She's awake," a voice announced.

Faces appeared above her, Kim, Jared and Sam.

"Hey Sky, how you feeling?" Jared asked. Sky shrugged, her whole body hurt from the small movement, but it was bearable.

"You really scared us," Kim said with a tied smile.

"Where am I?" Her voice was horse.

"You are in the hospital sweetie, you got into an accident at the beach," Jared said.

"She's awake?" All heads in the room turned to see officer Swan standing in the door way with a duffle bag.

"Charlie, what are you doing here," Sam asked.

"Paul called me, explaining what happened at the beach. He thought it would be best if Sky didn't see him again. I've got her stuff, I'm gonna take her to the station in the morning, and child services will take it from there," Charlie explained.

"Dam it Paul," Jared said under his breath. He had hoped his friend was coming around.

...

Paul's POV

"You mind if I sit here?" asked a female voice.

Paul looked up from his beer to the woman who had asked the question. The bar was loud, he hadn't heard her approach.

"Are you following me or something?" He asked Addison. She smiled.

"I could ask you the same thing." Paul couldn't stop his eyes from giving her a glance over. She had a thing for long skirts Paul declared as he saw she was wearing yet another long skirt, this one black with white stripes. Very conservative, he though it odd as her top half was only covered by a white tank top. She hooked a black jacket over the back of the chair next to Paul before taking a seat.

"You need another one Paul," the bar tender said as he looked at the now empty beer in Paul's hands.

"Yeah keep them coming," He said.

"Can I get you anything, miss?" The bar tender asked. He was a man in his late twenties, his pale skin and blonde hair made him stand out behind the dark bar.

"Umm no thanks," Addison said, brushing some hair behind her ear.

"Come on," the bar tender insisted. "Anything at all, on the house."

"Okay... just a beer thanks." Paul heard the girl next to him say as he took his new beer from the bar tender and paid the man.

"Cool," The bar tender smiled, grabbing a beer and handing it over to the girl. "My names Duke by the way."

"Addison," The girl smiled taking the drink. Some people down the other end of the bar called for Duke.

"Be right back," Duke told her before going to serve the other customers.

"Here," Addison said sliding the beer towards Paul. He gave her a confused look.

"I don't drink," She said.

"Then I think you came to the wrong place," Paul scoffed.

"Old habit, I guess. Also, it's the only place in town still open and my hotel room doesn't have TV," she shrugged. "Long day?"

"Yeah." He showed no sign of elaborating, so Addison sighed looked up at the flat screen TV in the corner of the room. After a few minutes she got bored of the game on the screen, already seeing one team as the clear winner as it neared the final count down. She saw Duke was on his way back to her end of the bar and smiled. Grabbing one of Paul's Empty beer bottles she acted as though she had just taken the last sip.

Paul looked at the girl questioningly but didn't say anything.

"Done already, wow, want another Addison?" Duke asked smiling wider then he had before. Paul could tell this guy only wanted one thing but kept his mouth shut and acted like he wasn't watching.

"Sure," Addison smiled. "You can just call me Addie by the way."

"Cute," Duke whispered handing her another bottle. The pair talked for a few minutes before Duke had to go get other people drinks, as soon as his back was turned Addison swapped her full beer for the one Paul had already finished. She bit her lip a little, trying to hide her smile. 'Now that was cute,' Paul thought to himself.

Soon Duke returned and Addie shook her empty bottle in the air.

"The damn thing had a hole in it," She giggled, eyelids flattering. He gave her another drink and this was repeated several times until Paul could no longer keep up with the rate of the beers. Each time Addie giggled a little louder and acted more and more drunk.

"Thanks," Paul muttered once Duke had left the pair sitting alone once more.

"For what?" Addison asked, acting like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"You just saved me thirty bucks," Paul said with the smallest of smiles.

"All good. I best be getting back to my room though. Got to get out of town especially early in the morning so Quil doesn't have a fit," she sighed standing up and pulling on her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Duke asked seeing Addison move towards the door.

"Sorry Duke but I'm not actually drunk as you think I am and you're not actually as hot and funny as you think you are," she smiled as she spoke and with a toss of her hair she was gone. Leaving not only one but two men with shocked and confused expression. Paul couldn't help himself, there was something about this girl and he just had to follow her.

"Thanks for the drinks man," Paul said with a nod to Duke before going after Addison. He had over a dozen beers but with his high temperature the alcohol wore off as fast as he drank it. He spotted Addison as soon as he exited the bar. She was unlocking a yellow sadan.

"For someone who doesn't drink you sure know your way round a bar tender," Paul said catching the girl's attention.

"Practice makes perfect. Plus, it's easy when the bar tender is using his little man's head to think," Addison scoffed opening the car door.

"You are smarter than you look," Paul said.

"Thanks. You need a lift home, I don't think you should really drive after that many drinks. I have to admit it, you did pretty well at drinking them all." Paul knew he was fine to drive home but went along with it anyway.

"Sure, thanks," He was kind of surprised by how nice she was being to him.

"Ok, hurry up," she said dropping into the car and shutting the door behind her. Paul got into the passenger seat as Addison started the engine. As they left the bar he gave her some directions on how to get to his house. And they traveled a long way in silence before pulling up outside Paul's dark trailer.

"Where's your girl at?" Addison asked. She didn't mean to do it, it kind of slipped out.

"Hospital," Paul said.

"What?" Addison's eyes were wide, looking at Paul for any sign of a joke.

"It's a long story," Paul sighed as he reached for the door handle.

"And here I was thinking you were just a weekend dad. No, you are a low life dad," Addison scoffed. Paul stopped for a moment as a wave of frustration rushed through his body.

"Up till yesterday I didn't even know I had a kid, so yeah I'm a pretty shitty dad," Paul snapped.

"Oh?" Was all Addison could say.

"Yeah, oh," Paul got out and slammed the car door.

Addison sat in the car, shocked for many moments as she watched Paul stomp his way into the trailer, slamming the door behind him.

Paul paced the house, his head throbbing, his heart thumping and his thoughts mixed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Go away Addison!" He yelled.

"I just wanted to say sorry." Paul sighed and opened the door.

"No, I'm sorry I shouted, it's just been a long day," he said scratching the back of his head.

"No, it's okay. At least you have a reason for it, I'm a shitty parent and I don't even have an excuse," Addison said looking away from Paul.

"You have kids?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," Addison said with a small, sad, smile. "Two. They live with their dad most the time, I only see them every other weekend and two holidays a year. So, I shouldn't really judge you. No matter what people tell you kids are hard work, being a parent isn't a job for everyone. Definitely wasn't a job for me."

"You are the first person to tell me that, everyone keeps saying it's easy, just talk to her, it's easy. I don't even know if she's mine..."

"Well, you are not going to find out sitting here, are you?"

 **Author Notes:**

 **Fun fact #1: There was never meant to be an accident at the beach, it was actually meant to be a fun day. Lol I thought of the scream thing end of last chapter right before I posted it and then had to make all this chapter up to try and make it work with the story. How do u think I did?**

 **Fun fact #2: Addison used to be an alcoholic. Hence that's why she says "old habits I guess," to Paul when handing him the first of many free beers.**

 **Fun fact #3: This story is made up of two different story ideas I had, one idea being Paul having to deal with a kid he didn't know about and the other being Quil's mystery sister coming back to La Push. So technically Addison isn't even meant to be in this story, she was meant to have her own story.**

 **And for every three fun facts about the story there will be three true fact about me.**

 **True fact #1: I show Poultry, and own over 400 chicks, ducks, pigeons, Quails and other birds.**

 **True fact #2: I work a full-time job as a gas station manager (youngest manager they have ever had) and I run my one Hatchery.**

 **True fact #3: I do most my writing at midnight when I have to be up by five to get to work on time. Lol who needs sleep?**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Hope you have a good night/day!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Take Me Home**

Chapter eight

The pair were half way to Forks hospital when Addison's car decided to die. It coughed and spluttered as she pulled it off the road.

"You have to be joking," Addison hissed, hitting her hands agents the steering wheel.

"It's fine, I'll have a look at it," Paul said climbing out of the car. Addison pooped the hood before getting out of the car herself.

"It's the dam spark plug, the stupid thing keeps coming off. Heap of useless crap," Addison said muttering the last part to herself. She held her phone light out over the engine and sure enough one of the spark plugs had come lose. Addison grabbed the cord and clipped it back to the engine. There was a spark of light as it zapped Addison's hand. "Dame it," she stumbled back a step and ended up losing her balance.

Addie prepared herself for the hard ground but two strong arms broke her fall. Sadly her phone wasn't as lucky and hit the road with a crack. The torch on it still shined up into their eyes but the screen was sourly smashed.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked helping Addison stand back up.

"Yeah I'm find," she said but as soon as she let go of Paul she was falling back down.

"You sure?" Paul asked after he stoped her from hitting the ground, again.

"Yeah I'm fine, my leg just came lose," Addison hissed as she now clung to Paul's arm to stables herself. She lifted her skirt part way up to her knee to show a plastic foot in place of her real foot and a metal bar where her leg should be.

"Your, umm? Missing a foot," Paul said really slowly.

"Really? Hadn't noticed," Addison laughed. Her leg had gotten twisted, she held onto Paul with one arm and reached down with the other to straighten the prosthetic and pull it on tighter.

"That was a really dumb thing to say," Paul muttered as Addison let go of him and stood back onto her prosthetic.

"No it's fine, most people don't notice it," she chuckled as she picked up her phone.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"Come on get back in the car before I get attacked by a wolf or something?" She smiled at him as she climbed back into the car, he fooled after now even more confused.

"Why would you get attacked by a wolf?" Paul asked, both surprised and nervous by her choice of words. He was sure she didn't know about shapeshifter.

"I just got shocked by my car, smashed my phone, and made a complete fool of myself in front of a-" she stoped herself.

"In front of a...?" Paul asked wanting to know what she was going to say.

"In front of a friend of Quil's. Really the only way to make my night any better is if I was attacked by a wolf or abducted by aliens," Addison spoke quickly now and laughed after she had finished. Paul watched her start the car.

He had never met anyone missing a leg before. When he thought of someone missing a limb he thought of an old army vet, not a young, beautiful, kind woman like Addison. But he hardly know her, for all he know she was a criminal. He thought about that for a moment before he decided she definitely wasn't a criminal. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realise the car had stoped and he was still watching her.

"Car accident," she said quietly looking over at him.

"Hu?" He said not understanding what she was saying.

"My leg, I lost it in a car crash," she spoke clearly this time.

"Oh I uh... sorry," Paul said.

"Why are you sorry?" She smiled now.

"I didn't release I was starring, sorry," he looked around the hospital parking lot. It was late and dark but out of the few remaining cars he could make out Jared's truck.

"I know, I don't mind, I just... can you not tell Quil?"

"He doesn't know?"

"No, and I would like to keep it that way. I want him to talk to me but not out of pity."

"Yeah sure, I won't say anything," Paul know his words were a lie, but if he did tell someone it wouldn't be intentional, wolves just couldn't keep secrets.

"Thanks... Well I guess you better be going," Addison's eyes were watching her hands fidget on the steering wheel.

"When are you leaving town?" Paul asked.

"In the morning."

"When do you plan on coming back next?"

"A few weeks."

"Oh... well thanks for the talk, and the drinks. I'll see you when your back in town," Paul said opening his door.

"Yeah sure. By Paul," she said looking over at him one last time.

"By Addison," he said with a small smile as he shut the car door. She drove off a second later and Paul hoped that she would come back soon.

Sky was fast asleep by the time Paul arrived at her room.

"I didn't think you wanted to see her?" Jared said from his seat in the corner of the room, Kim had gone home a few hours ago but Jared stayed so Sky wouldn't be alone.

"Addison talked me around."

"Addison? Quil's sister? Why were you with her?" Jared asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ran into her at the bar and she gave me a lift home and then here."

"Ok..." Jared said not sure what to say.

"She pretty much told me to stop being a baby and man up,"

"Why do you listen to her and not me?" Jared asked.

"Guess she just said it nicer then you did. How is she?" Paul asked looking at the girl on the bed.

"She'll be fine, she is right to leave in the morning," Jared said looking at the girl as well.

"Tyler?"

"He's fine too, they took him home a couple of hours ago. He needed stitches and will probably have a scare on his arm but things could have been a lot worse... So are you going to call Charlie and tell him you changed your mind... Again."

"No-"

"Paul," Jared warned.

"Let me finish, no I'm not going to call him _now_ it's late, I'll call him in the morning," Paul said walking over to the bed and taking a seat in the chair next to it. The chair made a loud squeeze and both men cringed at the noise. Sky shuffled in the bed and her eyes fluttered open to look at Paul.

"Paul?" She asked.

"Yeah sweetheart, just me, you can go back to sleep," Paul smiled and the small girl's eyes fluttered shut.

 **Author Notes: I can't explain how sorry I am that it has taken me so many months to update. I had a bit of a brake down after my last update and lost all inspection to do anything with my time. But I'm finally starting to get back in a better place with a clearer head and wanted to try writing again. Good news the next chapter is pretty much finshed.**

 **Fun fact #1: Addison was originally going to be an solider who lost her leg in war but it didn't fit with the time line so I put her in a car crash which you will read more about later.**

 **Fun fact #2: Not much is known about what happened to Quil's Dad or what happened to him so I chose to give Quil a sister and explain more about Quil's mystery father as time went on.**

 **Fun fact #3: I don't plan to have Paul imprint ever in this story.**

 **And for every three fun facts about the story there will be three true fact about me.**

 **True fact #1: I love the walking dead and other apocalyptic shows and movies.**

 **True fact #2: the last time I updated this story I said I was working a full-time job as a gas station manager (youngest manager they have ever had) and I run my one Hatchery. I quit that job seven months ago and went back to waiting tables as I found out happiness is worth more then money.**

 **True fact #3: As of this Friday it would have been one year since my last update on May 10th 2018 how time flys by and things keep changing.**


	9. Chapter 8

Take Me Home

Chapter eight

One months latter

"Hey Em, sorry I'm late hope she wasn't to much trouble," Paul said walking into the Uley house hold. Emily was in the kitchen finishing up cooking dinner.

"Anytime, she's never any trouble. Sam's outback with the kids. Did you want to stay for dinner?" Emily asked as Paul walked to the back door.

"Nah we're all good, thanks tho." Paul found Sam sitting on the back steps of the house holding Ben and watching Tyler and Sky kick around a soccer ball on the wet grass.

"How was work?" Sam asked Paul as he sat down on the steps next to him.

"Don't even ask," Paul says running a hand through his short hair.

"That good?"

"It couldn't have been any worse if the house had fallen down on top of me. That remodel is over tho so at least now I don't have to drive back to Forks everyday," Paul mussed.

"Got any more jobs lined up?"

"No, but something will turn up. I dropped some cards off at the realestate agents in Forks on my way home. They said a few people have been moving to town recently, maybe they will want a new kitchen or need something fixing."

"Good idea." There was a few moments of silence before Emily called out that dinner was ready.

"Come on Sky, time to go home," Paul said standing up.

...

Sky picked at her slice of pizza in silence. Paul watched her as he finished his third slice bothered that she hadn't even taken a bight yet.

"You feeling okay?" He asked a little worried.

She nodded, not looking up from her food.

Paul didn't know what to do to help her open up, she was like it with everyone. Emily said she would grow out of it, that Sky was a bright girl and he had nothing to worry about. But Paul couldn't help but worry.

"Anything bothering you?" He asked trying to get a few more words out of her.

She shook her head and offered a small shrug.

"You know you can talk to me, right?"

Sky looked up at Paul for a moment with a pondering look in her eyes. He know she wanted to say something but after a moment she just shock her head.

"Hey I was thinking, we should paint your room. It's pretty dark in there. What do you think? We could go to the hardware store in Forks and you can pick out any colour paint you want."

Sky nodded her head slowly seeming to like the idea. She lifted the pizza up and took a small bight. Paul smiled.

"Great. We can go first thing in the morning. We could even stop by the dinner in Forks and get breakfast, they make amazing pancakes. Would you like that?"

Sky nodded her head once more and took another small bight of food. What Paul wouldn't give to know what the girl was thinking, he hated the silence. But he didn't want to push her. Time, he just needed to give her some more time.

...

The next morning Paul was shocked to find Sky dressed and ready to go when he stumbled still half asleep from his bedroom. She normally stayed in her room until he called her out for breakfast. She ware a light blue shirt, pink jacket, red pants and green shoes, nothing matched but as long as she liked it Paul wasn't going to complain. He get ready quickly, putting on a white shirt and the cleanest pair of genes he could fine in his room. He was starting to fall behind on the washing again and was running out of clean smelling clothes.

He would worry about that latter though, he wanted to get moving before Sky changed her mind. It was lightly raining outside, not enough to make either of them run to the truck. Sky climb up into the truck without help and Paul strapped her into her booster seat.

They drove in silence to Forks. There was little traffic on the road and Forks was very quiet as well. The parking lot for the hardware store only had three other vehicles in it when Paul pulled up and turned off his truck. It had stoped raining and Sky was out of her seat before Paul could offer to help her with the buckles.

He made her hold his hand as the pair crossed the parking lot, even though there was no other cars driving about, she didn't protest. Paul led Sky tot he back of the hardware store where they kept the paints. Sky starred at the wall of colours in wonder.

"Pick any one you want," Paul said letting go of her hand.

Sky stepped closer to the wall, looking at all the bright colours with wide eyes. First her hand hesitated over a bright yellow, then a light pink, followed by a baby blue. Paul released this was going to take a while.

"I've got to get a few things for work, will you be okay here for a minute?"

Sky nodded looking at a teal paint swatch.

"Okay, just call out if you need me, I'll just be the next ile over. Okay?"

She nodded again not fazed about being left alone with the colourful wall.

"Okay," Paul said giving the girl a quick pat on the shoulder before leaving her alone. Paul went to grab a few things he would need for painting Sky's room.

He found the items he was looking for quickly, knowing this place better then the back of his hand. He turned down an ile to go back to get a few things he know he was running low on but stoped in his tracks as he saw her. Dressed in yet another long brightly coloured floor length skirt, unlike anything he'd seen the local girls wear. It was bright yellow with little white dots all over it, she wore a black jacket and her hair was hanging freely down her back. Addison, Quil's older sister. She was with one of the stores employees looking at the wall of tarps.

"Well what's the difference?" Addison asked looking between two tarp packets in her hands. "They are both the same size?"

"I'm not sure," the male employee said scratching his head.

"The grey one is three times as strong as the blue one, if your trying to keep all weather off what your covering the grey one is what you need the blue one won't hold off more then a light rain." Paul said. Addison looked over her should in surprise and smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled putting the blue tarp back and grabbing a dozen grey tarps, pushing them into the employees arms. "I'll take those please."

"Sure thing," the employee said turning towards the cash register, trying not to drop anything.

"What are you covering, half of Forks?"

"Something like that," she said with a shrug.

"I didn't think you would be back in town so soon."

"Well I had such a warm welcome last time I couldn't wait to get back," Addison said with sarcasm as she went to pay for the tarps, Paul followed.

"Does Quil know you're back in town?" Paul asked.

"I dropped by his house and he pretended not to be home so yeah, he knows," Addison shrugged as she payed for her items.

"Sounds like my family, but usually I'm the one hiding," Paul smiled cheekily.

"Speaking of family, where's that girl of yours?" Addison asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Paint section, trying to pick a colour for her room."

"Really? Paints are a lot funner then tarps," Addison said walking towards the back of the shop, Paul followed.

"Would you like to know my favourite thing about paints?" Addison asked kneeling next to the small girl. Sky was shocked to see the older woman, she remembered her and her brightly coloured clothes from a few weeks earlier.

Sky nodded weakly.

"The names... pick one," Addison said waving to the wall of paint samples. Sky slowly reached out and pointed to one of the pink cards. Addison picked the card up and read the fine print at the bottom. "Icing, yum." Sky pointed to another card, a bright yellow. "Twining Everyday, that's a strange one. I don't know who names all these colours but I think most of them are hungry when they name them." Addison picked out three different shades of green and read the names. "Grape, seaweed, apple tree. See what I mean..." Sky nodded. "So what are you painting miss Sky?"

Sky was hesitant, she looked at her shoes few a few seconds before responding. "My... New room."

"Really, that's exciting. Have you picked a colour?" Sky shook her head no.

"To many choices?"

Sky shrugged.

"How about you try this," Addison said leaning closer to Sky and whispering in the small girls ear. "Close your eyes, count to three and a half, then point at the colour that first comes to mind." Sky looked sceptical but closed her eyes. Addison stood back up with a small smile.

"Three and a half?" Paul asked.

"Just something my dad use to say," Addison shrugged and watched as Sky opened her eyes and her arm shot out at the coloured wall. Addison smiled pulling the card that Sky was pointing at off the wall. She held the card against her skirt and smiled wider. "I like it," Addison smiled as she handed the bright yellow card back to Sky. "Well I best be off, it was nice seeing you two again."

"Hey Addison, I don't know what's going on between you and Quil, but I'm glad you're sticking around town," Paul said.

"It takes a lot more then a few bad words to get rid of me," Addison smiled. "Bye Sky," she offer the girl a small wave before leaving.

"Happiness." Paul looked down at Sky to see she was ready the name of the paint colour.

 **AN: I don't have much to say on this chapter, i have zero ideas for the next chapter sorry if it takes a while to update, please leave a review it helps me a lot when writing.**


End file.
